Chasing Me Loving You
by darkness wasted
Summary: A fic for Channing and Tammy Rose. A SonAmy fic just for you! Amy is at the beach and Sonic finds her. What happends next is a click away. Read and Review.


_A fic for my friends Channing and Tammy Rose. I just came up with this earlier at school and decided to write it down. Hope you like. _

"Oh man. Why does this only happen to me. Why me! It's always me!" Amy said kicking stones here and there on the beach. She was walking in her traditional dress and boots. She had on her headband and was holding her chao, Blossom.

"What do you think blossom? How about we head out of Station Square?" Amy smiled.

"I don't know if she'll answer but can I have a say." A male's voice said from behind.

Amy turned and saw the blue hero himself.

"Hey Sonic." Amy smiled.

"How's it going Ames? Why do you want to leave Station Square so bad?" Sonic asked.

"Oh well I don't have anything to do here so I thought it was time to move on." Amy sighed turning away. Sonic smiled sweetly and went up to her.

"Nothing to do huh?" The male smiled.

"Yeah. I'm through with chasing you. You don't seem to return my _mmph_!" Sonic pressed his lips to hers and kissed her! The guy who's been avoiding her actually and freely kissed her. Amy was in shock but enjoyed it. They separated and Sonic pulled out a rose.

"A rose for my rose. Later Ames." Sonic said giving her one more kiss before zooming off. Amy gasped and looked at her flower. Her chao smiled and giggled with happiness.

"Sonic? Sonic kissed me? SONIC KISSED ME!" Amy yelled jumping up and down. She heard laughing from one of the dunes. She looked at saw Sonic smiling at her. She ran after him only to see him run off. She reached the dune and saw him a few feet away as if waiting for her.

"Sonic?" Amy said partly laughing.

He winked and zoomed off only to stop again. Amy was confused but followed him. He ran but not as fast as he did when he was running _from _her. He wanted her to follow him. Amy got the hint and laughed. She chased after her blue hero with real excitement.

"Sonic wait for me!" Amy laughed. Sonic looked back and smiled. Amy continued to chase him with the chao still in her arms. Sonic turned the corner and vanished.

"Sonic? Oh I knew he was just whoa!" Amy screamed as she was being picked up bridal style. Then before she knew it she was at the beach again in the arms of her hero.

"Sonic! I thought you…"

"Why would I leave you?" He said nuzzling her head with his. Amy smiled and giggled. Sonic smiled sweetly and loved how happy she looked.

Amy looked at him and sighed. He held her as he looked out to the ocean. Amy stayed there, comfortable in his arms.

"Sonic?" Amy said looking at the sunset with Blossom on her lap.

"Yeah Amy?" Sonic smiled looking out to the horizon.

"Why do you run from me?" Amy asked.

"Are you trying to get away? Do you hate…."

"I love it when you chase me. Gives me something to look forward too." He smiled looking at her.

"But you hurt my feeling when _mmhp_!" Again Sonic pressed his lips to hers. Amy smiled and kissed him back. They separated and looked at each other lovingly.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He smiled sitting on the sand. Amy sat on his lap holding onto him. She hugged him. She laid her head on his chest and felt his protective arms wrap around her. She sighed and looked at her chao. Blossom was playing in the sand next to them.

"Sonic?" Amy smiled.

"Hmm?" He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Do you love me Sonic?" Amy asked. She was expecting the total opposite of what he was too say.

"Course I do." He smiled kissing her head. She sighed and nuzzled against his chest. The cool air was warm and comfortable. Amy looked out to the horizon and saw the sun setting.

Sonic's ear twitched at the sound of Amy's sigh. He looked at her and saw that she fell asleep on him. He smiled and stroked her quills gently so as not to wake the female.

"I love you Amy. I always have." He smiled hugging her. He sat there with Amy resting against him safely. She opened her eyes half way and whispered before going back to resting….

"I love you too Sonic."

_Short and simple but I liked it. Hope Channing and Tammy liked it. This fic goes out to you guys! Reviews would be nice of you. Thanx for reading. _


End file.
